phlebotomy
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Los besos de Magato son mitad beso mitad infierno. Magato/Naoto. Adv: weird and kinky(?) Regalo para 13doll.


**Renuncia:** todo de Shirow Miwa.

 **n.a:** ¡para Wends! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado ;;;;;;💕 seguro está re ooc y carece de trama &sentido y se suponía que me estrenara con un Heine/Lily lol pero te adoro y merecés puras cosas bonitas. (cuando Bishop me salga medio IC te daré algo con él tho!)

* * *

 **E** n el principio:

Es todo espada que profana el hueso, que lacera la carne, que espanta las sombras ya muertas.

X

Y hay un beso de acero frío— en sus labios-pétalo de flor maquillados con sangre, sangre de sus padres postizos, de Fuyumine, de Campanella, de ella también.

Y hay un beso de acero frío— por encima de su cicatriz (la herida ya cerró pero el dolor aún se pasea por los callejones de su piel).

Y hay un beso de acero frío un poco más abajo, a la altura de su ombligo de caracola y otro poquito más, desciende desciende desciende— hasta sus muslos y la miel entre estos.

X

En la mitad:

Es Magato, devorándola entera y sin apuro alguno, porque Magato es un perro de la calle con hambre y sed perpetuas, en una búsqueda constante por un aperitivo digno de su tiempo y esfuerzo para cazar. No le agradan las sobras ni comida miserable, en esa ciudad donde Dios está ciego y no les puede ver nunca a pesar de que siempre los está mirando (piensa Naoto un brevísimo instante que Dios debe parecerse a Bishop. Pero de inmediato se acuerda que no cree en ningún Dios.)

Resulta que el Diablo ha pedido su mano para un vals y baila con ella desde que tiene memoria

y su memoria es vidrios rotos empañados con vaho, difíciles de descifrar.

Así que.

Así que.

Así que.

(por supuesto el vidrio le lame la punta de los dedos si trata de agarrarlo, y la hoja de su espada ya es roja antes de cortar a otros inclusive.)

X

Y Naoto huele a cráneos rotos y se viste con el abrigo del cielo de la noche.

Y Naoto carga con mil vidas de tortura en sus ojitos de botón y obsidiana, apagados y demasiado fríos, y eso.

Eso le encanta a Magato (no es que a Naoto le interese, todo lo que le guste a él a ella le importa un demonio).

— Cruel, muy cruel —canturrea Magato, como en un hábito, con burla—. Eres una Moira igual, ¿sabías? Y una perita dulce, ha.

Naoto le sisea que se calle.

 _No_ _quiero_ _escucharte_ , _sólo_ _sentirte_.

( _sólo_ _sentirme_ _a_ _mí_ , _algo_ _como_ _humana_ ).

Así que maldice su lengua de víbora y sus palabras endulzadas con veneno y todo en él, básicamente. Pero luego Magato la besa con brusquedad, y le clava los colmillos sin disculparse y Naoto.

Naoto no es débil, no obstante—

(el sufrimiento es lo único que en un constante la recibe con los brazos abiertos).

(lo único que jamás la abandona).

X

En la mitad:

Es el cuchillo que grita en un silencio muy ruidoso.

Es el cuchillo blanco que aúlla a la luna bañada en carmesí y a los cigarrillos a medio consumir que están tirados en el suelo y a las plumas de las alas de paloma blanca que no puede volar por sí misma.

Es el cuchillo-lengua que le besa y muerde y lame los pechos, sus manos calientes por toda su piel, sus gemidos de carbón, y su miembro dentro del bosque negro a mitad de sus piernas.

Empujando sin consideración, sin ternura. _Como a ella le gusta_. Crudo, crudo, crudo—

(igual que la vida).

Una absoluta obscenidad.

 _Y es que si piedad_ _es_ _la_ _distancia_ _entre_ _mi_ _boca_ _y_ _la_ _tuya_ —

 _No_ _te atrevas a_ _tenerme_ _misericordia_.

El cuchillo nunca titubea.

X

Entonces Magato le sonríe y es como vislumbrar a una pantera justo en el preciso instante en que te va a atacar. Y Magato la empuja contra la pared del callejón y le murmura cosas sucias al oído (te quiero te quiero te quiero—) y promesas crueles que no va a cumplir (y te destruiré Naoto-chan, espera por ello) y un sentimiento maldito al que ambos le escupen encima (pues eres tan patética y preciosa, me enfurece...)

Y Naoto le permite. (todo-todo, menos ser asesinada por él o que ella asesine a Magato). Y es desordenado y tosco, pero en ningún momento suelta ella su futuro en forma de acero forjado, ni siquiera cuando su orgasmo la sofoca y Magato gruñe y su esperma le mancha los muslos como sangre en una escena del crimen

Resulta que sus mentiras azules yacen espantadas en un rincón, y los besos de Magato son mitad beso mitad infierno. La queman viva, _pero eso significa el cariño_ ¿no es cierto?

Aún así.

X

En el final:

Magato siempre la deja.

Naoto desea que él esté muerto.

Es todo: "Lo siento, no puedo amarte bien."

(—tu sangre no está podrida).


End file.
